


You anchor me back down

by llamabunnybird



Series: hetalia drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, Modern Era, Oops, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best thing about having a lover is that they help anchor you back down</p>
            </blockquote>





	You anchor me back down

_When all the world is spinning round_

_Like a red balloon way up in the clouds_

_And my feet will not stay on the ground_

_You anchor me back down_

Poland spun around the hallway his skirt flaring out as he did so “Look Leit! Doesn’t it look nice!”

“Mhmm” Lithuania replied as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. He had spent too many centuries listening to the same question to really pay attention anymore.

“Lieeeeet”

Lithuania rolled his eyes “It looks nice Poland” he said and looking over finally he added “And the color brings out your eyes”

Poland beamed. “Thanks! Is the coffee almost done?”

Lithuania gave the pot another look and grabbing a mug he quickly pulled it out and put the mug under pouring Poland a cup before he switched the mug and pot back out again. “Yep! Now come on we’re gonna be late for the meeting Felix!” Poland took his mug

“Thanks Toris!” he said grinning

Lithuania hummed in response as he pulled on his jacket “Did you remember your notebook and notes?” he asked as he watched Poland lock up the house.

“Yes yes” Poland replied “You reminded me this morning remember?”

“Oh yeah…” Lithuania said as they walked to the car

“Thank you for reminding me though” Poland added “You always seem to have everything together Leit _Jesteś śliczna!_ ”

_I am nearly world renown_

_as a restless soul who always skips town_

_But I look for you to come around_

_And anchor me back down_

Lithuania tugged on the back of Poland’s sweater. “ _Lenkija_ ” he hissed “Sit down!”

“And further more….!” Poland began before Lithuania abandoned subtly and yanked him down off the table. “ TORIS”

Lithuania ignored him “Sorry folks he just gets excited about these things but seriously you are wrong”. And with that he dropped enough money to cover their bill and dragged Poland from the bar. “Litwaaaaaaaaa” Poland whined once they were outside “What was that for!” “Polannnnnnnnnnd” Lithuania mimicked back “While I understand your need to defend your countries honor in the alcohol area it is not worth starting a bar fight over who won ‘Best Vodka’ in 2011!” They had reached the car by now and leaned against it catching their breath.

“ It’s just irritating” Poland muttered “The one time I won ‘Best Vodka’ and people still insist it was a Russian vodka that won…”

“It’s just cause they don’t know you” Lithuania sighed “If they did they’d know you can drink most Russian’s under the table.”

“Well on my good days anyway” Poland added smugly “Although I think that Latvia can do that too…..”

“And Finland probably could too” Lithuania said as he unlocked the car “Didn’t he win last year?”

“I think he did! I got third place and Russia got second” Poland said chirpily all arguments at the bar forgotten “But this year I’m totally gonna win!”

_There are those who think that I’m strange_

_They would lock me up and tell me to change_

_But you hold me close and softly say_

_You wouldn’t have me any other way_

Poland slammed the door to his house. It had been a long day between meetings and issues with his boss. And this boss had chosen today to tell him off about his clothing. Apparently it was ‘unacceptable’ to have the personification of Poland ‘prancing around with barrettes and capes’. Poland slammed the cupboard door as he got down a mug and started the kettle going for tea. “Unacceptable my ass!” he muttered. “Well at least I get a few days off…” he mused three cups of tea later as he watched the snow (he was still pissed though and had the traffic jams in Warsaw proved it). With a sigh he trudged upstairs to try and find something in the wardrobe that would be acceptable to his boss and still feel like him. This wasn’t the first boss that had disliked how he dressed and probably wouldn’t be the last. Regardless it still stung a little. As he sorted through his blouses his cellphone started ringing. Not even bothering to look at it he answered “Yes yes I KNOW no flowers”

“What?”

“Oh hi Litwa” Poland said “Sorry thought you were the Boss”

“And why would the Boss care about flowers?” asked Lithuania curious

“This one gave me the ‘please dress different’ speech today” Poland replied sullen again as he shifted his more decorative blouses and tops to the back of the wardrobe.

“Want me to come over with cookies?” Lithuania asked immediately going into ‘make Poland happy mode’.

Poland laughed despite himself “No its fine I’ll be okay” he added as an after thought “I just thought we had gotten past this shit ya know?”

Lithuania hummed sympathetically “Well if you need anything let me know. I’ll make sure to tell my boss I don’t mind how you dress and I’m sure you could get the others to inform their bosses of the same”

Poland smiled “Thanks Liet it means a lot”

“Any time Anytime”

“ _Kocham cię_ ”

“Love you too Poland” Lithuania cleared his throat “Umm Poland….”

“Yes?” Poland sat on the bed

“Could you please stop being pissed I just got a text from my boss about some traffic jams in Warsaw making it hard for him to get home”

“If I must” Poland replied with an eyeroll

_When people pin me as a clown_

_You behave as thought I’m wearing a crown_

_When I’m lost i feel so very found_

_For you anchor me back down_

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly i own neither the song nor Hetalia. The song is Anchor by Mindy Gledhill and it is adorable hence why i had a plot bunny and wrote this fic.   
> Jesteś śliczna: You’re so sweet! (polish)   
> Litwa: Lithuania (polish)   
> Lenkija: Poland (Lithuanian)  
> Kocham cię : I love you (polish)


End file.
